Meet You Again
by Kiina
Summary: [KaiRay] Kai was hit on his head by a Beyblade and forgot everything. Now he struggles to get his memories back...because something very important is missing and he feels like he quickly loses ground.
1. Lost Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Rating: R; just in case.

Note: Ray is a real bastard at the beginning but you'll know why later on. It's important for the plot.

Pairing: I'm giving it a try; my first Ray-Kai! _Enjoy or die! _

**Meet You Again**

**_By Kiina_**

**Chapter One**

I opened my eyes and blinked. There was this guy sitting next to my bed. And he freaked me out. And because I'm not the usual kind of boy I went into attack instead of defence mode. I grabbed his collar and dragged him close to me. His freakish yellow eyes opened wide and he was obviously shocked about my behaviour.

"You've got strange eyes." I said emotionlessly. He blinked. One. Two. Three.

"You're one to talk, Kai." He answered finally, a small smirk playing around his lips. I narrowed my eyes. Who was that person to tell me that I was Kai?

"I'm not Kai." I stated matter of factly. And then I realized that I didn't know _who_ I was. "I think." I added as an assurance.

"Oh damn." He groaned out and suddenly he hugged me. I looked down at his black hair. His _long_ black hair. Uh...his very, very, very long black hair. His very, very, very, very long very, very, very, very black hair. His--

"Argh. This is getting nowhere." I told myself.

"_What'_s getting nowhere?" The freaky boy on my lap asked.

"You." I said and I only realized what I had been saying after I heard it. Maybe I could make a religion out of that 'you only know what you think if you hear what you say' and get lots of money and more money and buy a house somewhere in Russia--

"No way I'm going anyway. You couldn't even make me go if you screamed or death glared me!" The very, very long and very, very black haired guy declared fiercely. I stared. After a few seconds he realized how awkward he looked with his big grin on his face while I blankly stared at him. He stopped it and looked at the ground to his left.

"What made you think I was going to scream?" I asked finally.

"You...used to yell at me a lot before you got...err...hit."

"Hit?"

"Yeah; a Beyblade hit you on your head and now you forgot everything." I opened my mouth to protest but then I noticed that, yes, one could say that I didn't know a lot about my past. Somehow that was freaking me out.

"How am I supposed to find home like this?!" I asked. At that he looked put down. "What's the matter?"

"You don't exactly have a home..." He said sadly.

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Ah, well that's alright, so I won't have to find it!" I tried to cheer him up and for some weird reason it seemed to make him even more depressed than he already was.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked after a while of the both of us staring at the walls of the room.

"Uh....excuse me but I need to ask you something personal..." I started. He smiled softly and I thought I could hear something along the lines of 'it's time you do that' but he had whispered it to himself so I couldn't be sure.

"Ask away."

"Are you my boyfriend? And if you are I'd like to know if you are on top or bottom." I said and when I saw his eyes widen considerably I realized that he wasn't used to these kind of questions - at least coming from me (whoever I was). "And what the hell is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ray." He mumbled in deep thoughts. Then he smirked again and I looked at him in expectations. I noticed that he was about at the same high of me. "And you're bottom, didn't you notice?" He asked silently.

I swallowed and somehow felt like getting away from that stranger that had suddenly turned into my boyfriend. But I had guessed something like this the first time I saw him. He somehow expected me to do something, but I just didn't know what. All I could figure out was that it was supposed to be something for only our eyes. And that _I_ was on the weak end. Somehow that thought scared me off and I shivered slightly.

He noticed it and something like regret shone in his yellow eyes. Then he narrowed his eyes and suddenly the look was gone - completely wiped off his face. What was left was only self-confidence. Swiftly he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss wasn't nice. It was forceful. He was waiting for me to do something...anything...but I didn't know what he wanted me to do and so I stayed silent and pressed my eyelids tightly together. I didn't want to be in the room anymore. I wanted to be gone. Far, far away.

That was the moment he shoved his tongue into my mouth and something inside of me snapped. I leaned backwards and pushed him away with as much force as possible. Then I quickly moved backwards so that I was further away from him. The next time I saw his face I could see that he was pleased. A small, self-assured smile crossed his lips and he chuckled.

"You never liked that." He said smirking. "So it's coffee I guess?" The smirk slowly turned into a smile. "Hey, hey; it's not like I'm going to rape you." He assured me softly. When I flinched his eyes narrowed again and he sighed exhausted. "It's a pity that your grandfather is already dead. I'd have liked to kill him with my very own hands." He whispered and his voice was filled with anger.

"You hate me." I said and I was angry at the weakness that showed in my voice. I could see him clenshing his jaw, but he didn't answer.

"Follow me." Was all he said.


	2. Missing Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Rating: R

Note: I don't know why but I have fun writing this!

**Meet You Again**

**_By Kiina_**

**Chapter Two**

Dragging me to the staircase, flinging me against several steps, almost crashing into a wall, barely missing a teapot; that's how my boyfriend refers to me 'following' him.

Independency adios!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screeched, staring big-eyed at the teapot that was because of unknown reasons sitting in the middle of the big room. I felt somewhat ignored when he merely shrugged and continued to make tea. -_Without_ the teapot. "Why aren't you using the teapot?"

"The tragedy is that this teapot..." he pointed at the offendingly yellow teapot and thereby made me nervous yet again. I felt unsafe, standing next to a lunatic. "…is dead." He ended, ending all my endless hopes that he could end being so endlessly crazy.

I thought about myself joining the teapot pretty soon, if I didn't do _something_ to flee from his rooms. Maybe I could use the window. _Hmmm_…

"Don't even _think_ of jumping out!" He said gleefully. "Or you might end up like my teddy." He didn't have to continue. I understood it clearly.

For; earlier I had seen a brown something in the corner of the bedroom…must have been the teddy…

_…_

_That_ and several other distressing ideas crossed my mind, as I walked gloomily behind my capturer. Of course he'd never do something as childish as dragging me anywhere. The guy probably didn't even have that word in his head for all I knew.

"Uh…" I made uneasily, staring at the long corridor we were walking through. "Just how long _is_ this castle?" He glanced back at me and sighed.

"Long enough to get lost in," he murmured almost to himself. When he noticed my frightened gaze he immediately smiled. "No, not _you_. I got lost in here. You somehow always find your way." That sentence triggered my memory and several steps later I blinked in deep thought.

"Am I… Russian?" I asked kind of disturbed at the sudden idea.

"Why, yes? Did you remember something?"

"Just… someone was lost and I… I read a map I wasn't supposed to know the language of…" I trailed off and shrugged helplessly. Ray chuckled quietly.

"I remember that incident clearly." He muttered. Nothing more, nothing less. Slowly I began to understand that he didn't really want me to remember anything. Was all that just an illusion or should I worry?

I decided to worry when we walked past the first window.

Outside there was just snow, not a single street or house in sight.

The situation seemed bad in every possible way. Ray knew me and probably every little piece of my mind, while I knew nothing. I hadn't even known my name just a few minutes ago!

Maybe I should just do the first thing that had come to my mind and jump out of the probably three floor high building…

No. Not yet. I still wanted to live.

"This is your father's castle, you know?" Ray asked hesitatingly. It sounded much like as though he didn't really know whether he should tell me what he was about to say. "After your grandfather died…" He ended in mid-sentence, staring uneasily ahead. "Things have gone complicated."

"Did I like my grandfather?" I asked casually. After all, I didn't really feel like missing him, because I first, didn't know him and second, didn't even know whether I once knew him. Twisted fate; letting me lose everything and thereby letting me lose the possibility to grieve.

"You know…the sad thing about that is…" And Ray's golden eyes glimmered weirdly in the soft light of the empty corridor, "…that I don't have the slightest clue."

It hurt, like being kicked in the gut. What kind of monster was I that my boyfriend didn't know how I felt about my own grandfather?

"Long ago there was a time when we all thought that you definitely hate him but now… I am not that sure anymore," he continued. His voice sounded nice, somehow as though he was remembering good times. "What I _do_ know however…" Suddenly I felt myself getting pushed against the icy stone wall with just enough force to hurt me. I winced and instinctively reacted by struggling against Ray's strong grip on my arms. "…is that you're mine and that you always liked to be submissive."

"That's not true. Let me _go_." I said in fear. I didn't want him to be this close. Why couldn't he just keep away!

"You never showed it and it took me quite some time to realize… but I won't make the same mistake twice." He whispered into my ear, not letting me jerk away. "You _want_ to be treated like this. You _like_ getting threatened. In fact you _love_ it if I'm rough on you." At that I felt myself freeze.

"You're lying." I said defensively.

"Isn't it you, who is lying?" And he suddenly pressed his mouth against mine. "Don't you like this?" He asked slyly, kissing me again, just harder. "And this?" His tongue slipped into my mouth. "And this?" I tried desperately to break free, but no, he was at least two times stronger than me. "Ah, fighting again, are we? Well, I don't mind." And before I could do anything against it he started sucking on my throat.

"Don't…just don't!" I shouted horrified. Horrified not because I was scared of the outcome. Scared that I would have to spend the next night lying beneath him. Or even scared that he could hurt me.

No, it wasn't that.

The revulsion that shook me was a result of knowing that what he had said was _true_.

_I loved every little tiny bit of it. _


End file.
